Just a Dream
by xoKareBearox245
Summary: Nikki is in a dream state. this dream takes her through many things that have happened and could still happen. chapt 2 is on its way
1. Default Chapter

Its a beautiful summer day and a VERY pregnant Nikki sits on the couch waiting for Jack to come home. It's late in the dayd and Nikki is a mess. she's just had a very bad encounter with the "moustache" aka Victor Newman and that is why she is waiting for Jack. Nikki needs a little comforting. 6:30 on the dot and still no Jack. Worried Nikki calls his Jabot office to find out where he is. His secretary tells Nikki that he left the office about an hour ago and should be home soon. Seven o' clock rolls around and Jacks no where to be found. Nikki hops in her car ad drives to the Abbot house to talk to John and see if Jack had been home lately  
"Sorry Nikki I haven't seen Jack all day" said John

"Oh John i'm jsut so worried it's not like Jack just to take off and not call" cries Nikki  
"I know Nikki....i'm a bit worried myself"  
"Look John you've been very, consouling but I should get going back to the house, who knows he might be there now" Nikki says wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Now Nikki are you sure that you should be driving in your condition?"  
"Yes John i'll be ok, thank you for asking" relpies Nikki.

Nikki leaves the Abbot residence more distraught than she was before she arrived there. How could her day get any worse. First a row with Victor, no regualr scheduled phone call from Victoria at bording school and now Jacks not home yet. Its 8:00 at night and it was black as coal out. Living in the country as Nikki and Jack do, there's not many light out there way and anything can happen. Nikki still crying reaches for a kleenex to wipe her face when she hits an enormous..something in the road. Shaken up she gets out of the car to see what it is. With a disgusted look on her face she lets out a heart felt scream, " JACK!"  
She bends down to consoule him and noticed that he is faint. He needs and ambulance. Histerically crying she talks to him and tells him to hold on. Jack slowly becomes conscience again as Nikki is close by his side.  
  
"Nikki, wha - what are you doing here?" he says in painfully.  
"Well Jack I was on my way home and you were here on the road I.....I hit you...why were you out in the middle of the road?"  
"My car brokedown about 3 miles from here so i was walking home. I had a terrible headache, needed a drink and fainted i guess."  
"OHH Jack!"  
"..oww..."  
"Can you get up?"  
"Yeah, i'm ok i can get up."  
"Jack i'm taking you to a hospital"  
"Nikki I'm fine, now lets go home"  
"ok"  
Shortly after Nikki and Jack arrive home Nikki thinks she hears something downsatirs and wants Jack to check it out.

"Oh, be careful Jack...take something with you"  
"Shhh"  
Jack creeps down the stairs and turns on the lights. Low and behold theres Victor sitting on his couch.  
"Newman what the Hell are you doing in my house?"  
"Waiting for you Jack, of course."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want my wife back."  
"Excuse me?"  
" You heard me Jack, I want my wife, my family and my friends back!"

The two men both enraged with anger quickly get involved in heavy physival activity. Both fight for each others lives as if it were on the line. Nikki rushes downstairs to see what all the yelling and fight is going on. When she reaches them she screams in horror for both men to stop. Nothing happens. They keep fighting like wild animals in a jungle, lunging at each other swiping for punches. Jack picks up his bat while Victor reaches for the lamp. The both of them are going at it swinging and missing. All Nikki can do is watch in horror that on might get hurt. Finally Jakc had Victor pinned and thinks, hey is game over newman. But Jack is wrong, very wrong. Victor gains his strength back and fights. Victor goes for Jacks blind spoty and makes a direct hit knocking Jack unconscious. Nikki screams out.  
"Victor look what you've done!"

Angry and upset she lashes out at victor in attempts to hurt him but Victor over powers her and throws her to the floor. In agonizing pain Nikki tries to get back up but can't. Victor leaves the two is there remorce and is gone. Nikki tries to get to the phonebut doesn't make it.  
Morning arrives and Miguel finds the pair lying on the floor. He calls and ambulance right away. As soon as the ambulance arrives Nikki awakes in horrible pain. They are taking Jack out of the house on a stretcher. She cries out  
"JACK!!!, where are you taking him"  
"Ma'am your gonna have to calm down"  
"Where are you taking my husband??"  
"Ma'am"  
"I need to know now!!"  
"Ma'am listen to me, your husband is dead, he died from sever head trama...i'm sorry"  
"No!! Jack! no this can't be true.." she cries to herself.  
"I'm sorry ma'am"  
"oooh Jack....oww, oh ...I think i'm having contractions"  
"Ma'am are you ok?"  
"I don't know, I think i'm going to have this baby"  
"Ok ma'am just take some deep breaths and we'll get you to the hospital right away"

A few hours later Nikki gives birth a baby boy named Jacob. But when she awakes its not what she thinks it is. When she awakes she finds herself in the arms of her former and now husband Victor Newman.


	2. Was it a dream?

After finding herself in Victors arms she realized that what she had was just a terrible dream and that it really never happened. But it was so vivid she asked Victor what happened after they made their way downstairs.   
"Victor, do you remember anything weird happening last night?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Well I had this weird dream that- - -"  
"That what?"  
"That I was still married to Jack and I had his child, but you came and - and you killed Jack and threw me to the ground, causing me togo into labour. "  
"Now Nikki why would I do something like that, you must have been dreaming. You and Jack haven't been an item for almost six years now, and you know I wouldn't try to hurt you like that."  
"I know Victor, I know it jsut felt so real."  
"Well, nothing to worry about."  
  
Victor kissed Nikki on the forehead and left for work. When he arrived at work a farmiliar face was sitting in his desk. It was Diane Jeinkins.  
"Victor, how are you?"  
"Diane what the hell are you doing in my office?"  
"Oh you know Victor just coming to see my favourite business man."  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?, Diane Jeinkins never wants nothing. What are you up too woman?" 

Meanwhile Nikki was visited at home by Catherine, her long time friend. Catherine came by to see how she was they hadn't talked in quite a while.  
"Ahh Nikki darling how are you?"  
"I'm fine Catherine and yourself?"  
"Oh same old you know, Jill at my throat, me at hers"  
"Catherine will you two ever stop?"  
"No I don't think so"  
"Catherine can I tell you something?"  
"Odf course Nikki what are friends for?"  
"Well I had this rather odd dream last night. It had to do with Jack."  
"Jack, Jack Abbot?"  
"Yes, anyways I was pregnant with his child and Victor and him got in this terrible fight and he, he died and because of all the stress I ended up giving birth to his child."  
"Really, and you say Victor cause all this?"  
"Unfortunately"  
"Maybe you and Jack will get back together, maybe you two will have another crack at it"  
"Oh Cahterine, don't say that. You know that I love Victor and I wouldn't want anything in the world to change between us."  
"I know Nikki but some things happen for a reason."  
"Your right, I shouldn't lose sleep over it."  
"No you shouldn't. Say lets go to Gina's for some brunch"  
"Oh no thank-you Catherine"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, but thank you for asking"  
"Ok, well I'll talk to you later"  
"Ok, buh-bye Catherine"  
"Good-bye Nikki"

After Catherine leaves Nikki decides to go and visit Jack but when she is on her way in Jill is coming out of his office.  
'knock knock'  
"Come in!"  
"Nikki, hey what a surprise I was just thinking about you. Hows life with the moustache? Interesting I bet." Jack chuckles to himself.  
"It's just fine Jack, and I didn't come here to talk about Victor I--"  
"You didn't?"  
"No I came here to talk about you"  
"Me? What'd I do now?"  
"Nothing, I just had this odd dream that involed you"  
"Really, what about?"  
"About when I was pregnant with our child.."  
"Oh Nikki do we have to drag this up?"  
"No, I Just thought you might want to hear me out"  
"Well on that subject, no thanks!"  
"Sorry if I bothered your little confrontation with Jill"  
"What confrontation, Jill and I were talking business"  
"Not what it looked like to me when she was fixing her shirt, are you two sleeping together?"  
"Whats it to you what were doing together."  
"It's nothing I was only asking a simple question"  
"Yeah well I'm telling you its none of your business so bud out!"  
"Fine I will"  
"Thank you, anything else you wish to talk about I've got a busy day ahead"  
"No, I'll leave you be. Bye Jack"  
"Good-bye Nikki"

Nikki leaves Jabot without any answers and knows that talking to Jack about children is hard for him but she needs answers. But instead of going for further investigation Nikki decides to go home.

Back at his offcie Victor and Diane are into a very heavy conversation about what they could of had when she storms out. Diane has never wanted someone so much in her life. Victor was her dream boy and she couldn't have him which made her very angry. So in her devious mind she decided to make a plan to get at Nikki, to make her leave Victor and pine for some other unfortunate soul. Diane decided to contact her dear old good friend Micheal Baldwin.  
"Hi Micheal?, it's Diane. yeah could you meet me at your offfice say fifteen minutes? ok thanks"

Not too much later Diane and Micheal are confrencing about whats going to happen.  
"Aww Diane c'mon, he's gonna know you were up to it. You can't dot it. You'll go to jail for sure" states Micheal.  
"Please Micheal, if I cover up my tracks well enough I doubt anything will happen."  
"I'm not helping you Diane, If you get yourself into trouble its your own fault and I aint getting you out of it"  
"Oh Micheal don't be like that, it's jus a friend helping a friend thats all."  
"Huh, forget it, now amscrea!"  
"So much for you help!"  
"GOOD-BYE Diane!"  
Diane leaves Micheals office in a huff and realizes that she is by herslef in this one. It is about 5:30 when Diane reaches the main house .  
"Ok Diane this is it. Hit her or your done! only one shot it shouldn't be to hard, it is only Nikki after all."  
Diane watches Nikki through a window and figures out that the only way she'll be able to get to her is from the back of hte house where she can't see her. Diane quickly moves her way around the house. She waits about ten minutes before she can get in. Diane sets herself up behind the counter in the kitchen and waits for Nikki to come in. About an hour passes by when she hears the front door open and some quiet converstation.  
"How was your day Victor?"  
"It was alright, I got a visit from that wicked woman Diane Jeinkins"  
"What did she want from you this time?"  
"Same as always"  
"Oh I see"

Diane waits and waits while the two carry on quite a lengthy conversation. It isn't until Victor Decides he wants somethign to drink that Diane really gets herself ready but before he can come into the kitchen the door bell rings, Its Micheal.  
"Micheal, what are you doing here?"  
"Trying to save your wife."  
"What do you mean save my wife, my wife is fine noe if you could leave please."  
"No, no Victor you don't understand your wife is in trouble"  
"Nonsense Mr. Baldwin leave my property this instant!"

Without a word Micheal starts to leave and hears a terrible scream. He jets it form his car and into the main house Diane sprawled over Nikki and Victor laying beside her. Micheal immediately begins to freak out calls and ambulane and removes Diane form Nikki.  
It is not Nikki who has been shot, nor Victor.. it was Diane herself. Nikki cry's uncontrollably at her unconscious husbands side while Micheal try to aid Diane. Micheal asks Nikki what happened so she tells him.

"Well Diane must have been in the kitchen waiting and Miguel called us for dinner and I went in first and Victor Followed, she tried to shoot Victor and well she barely missed the first time he fell and knocked his head on the table. Then it was me against her. I Was able to turn things around but then she hit the gun out of my hand and when it hit the floor it went off and it hit her in the stomach.Then on her way down Diane she tired to grab me and it worked. She pulled me donw with her, thats how she ended on top of me."  
"oh geze Nikki I'm sorry,I tried to stop her bu --"  
"But what?"  
"She wouldn't listen and neither would Victor."  
"Don't apologize, its not your fault, you tried"  
"Good, the ambulance is here,you stay with Victor, try to wake him up"  
"Ok"  
When the ambulance came in they took out the deceased Diane Jeinkins and were attempting to wake up Victor. The police shortly arrived later and when they were talking to Nikki and Micheal it looked like Nikki could be getting charged with Murder. Nikki thought to herself this couldn't be, she could and would never commit such a crime. Not too shortly after Nikki rolled over in her bed, the clock said 3:01. She thought to herself, this can't be happening and goes downstairs to find herslef in Victors Pent House.


End file.
